


Dreams and Feathers

by DragonSwanQueen8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fallen Angels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/pseuds/DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Regina has dreams of a beautiful blonde woman who has wings and is suspended in the air with hooks penetrating her skin on her back. She plays the most beautiful music and sings with the most enthralling voice Regina has ever heard. All she knows us that this woman is Emma Swan. But is this Emma from her reality and the Emma from her dream both the one and same?





	Dreams and Feathers

Dreams and Feathers

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Regina has dreams of a beautiful blonde woman who has wings and is suspended in the air with hooks penetrating her skin on her back. She plays the most beautiful music and sings with the most enthralling voice Regina has ever heard. All she knows us that this woman is Emma Swan. But is this Emma from her reality and the Emma from her dream both the one and same? 

########

Regina has a truly strange dream... Or is it a different realm? In it, she enters a place where oddities roam about and in the center of it all, she sees a beautiful blonde naked woman suspended in air. Upon a closer look, Regina sees it's Emma suspended on hooks which are pierced through her skin on her back in rows, looking like a lash has touched her back many times, she's like a fallen angel, great white wings unfurled as she plays the violin. The most beautiful music she has ever heard is being played by this woman. When Emma sees Regina, she stops playing and asks her to let her sing for her. Regina is so fascinated by this woman and doesn't want this dream to end. She nods and asks to to sing please. Emma then does and begins singing, her voice so magical and enthralling. Her wings begin to beat as her skin stretches and she tears free from the hooks keeping her bound in place. Regina gasps but then notices that as Emma continues singing, her torn flesh begins healing before her eyes. When the song finishes, Emma's feet touches the ground in front of her and she stands before the brunette, proud and free and so very beautiful is she, that Regina realizes her cheeks are wet and she had been crying. Regina wakes up, feeling extreme sadness come over her as she wondered what that dream meant and why she was so affected by it. She gasped softly as she sees a long white feather resting on the bed next to her. Had it really been a dream? She takes the feather in her hand, noticing it was very soft and warm to the touch. There's a golden light surrounding the feather. Regina closes her eyes and sighs, bringing the feather to her cheek. She sighs softly as images of the dream flash behind her eyes. She whispers the woman's name. "Emma."


End file.
